


Turquoise

by floricienta24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, My Heart Is Broken, Sad, Sentimental, Shounen-ai, Spoilers, chap 82
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floricienta24/pseuds/floricienta24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's thoughts about the color that always accompanied him since childhood. A color that never will return again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise

_What is the turquoise?_  
Eren, sitting on the sand, lifted his face upwards. The wind was caressing his hair.  
_The cloudless sky that takes away the problems._  
He lowered his head, putting his attention on the sea in front of him and he dipped a hand, shivering.  
_The fresh water that rinses and cares the wound._  
_The clear water that quenches when you need it most._  
He leaned on it, seeing his own reflection.  
_Those eyes able to give me freedom._  
The irises of someone who was gone by now appear.  
_What is the turquoise?_  
_I don't remember by then._  
Tears began to scar his cheeks, always more insistently until falling, creating small cracks on the surface.  
_Let me remember..._  
His eyesight became blurred, no longer able to distinguish the colors.  
_...meeting you one last time._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> First of all, I want to apologize for my english, but I'm italian and I try for the first time to write something in this language. I hope you appreciate my efforts! :)  
> Every single word refers to Armin, obviously... And I have nothing else to say, because I hope that my flash speaks for me.  
> Thanks to all of you! :)  
> Flor ^w^


End file.
